Visual Boundaries
by Lucicelo
Summary: Grocery Store AU: Makoto usually had no problems at his job at the grocery store. He had his friends from university working alongside him. Although, there are days he wished he didn't pick up that one extra shift.


_A/N: This has happened to someone in one way or another. Someone you barely know or you don't know accosting you for your number or to take their number. I have not read a fic where someone comes on to Makoto or Haru. Although, Haru would most likely walk away and not indulge the person. I have only ever done makoharu through rps but I will venture into more fics between these two soon. _

_Thank you for reading and tell me what you think. _

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Visual Boundaries (Oneshot)

Throughout the whole year at his job, Makoto never had a problem.

In the beginning, he made mistakes because of being a newcomer. Yet, the veterans welcomed him in and gave him tips to handle people. He considered himself lucky after he heard a variety of horror stories. Even before applying for the job, his father warned him about rude customers. His mother gave him some advice due her part time job after Ran and Ren entered middle school. He kept those in mind as he went through his shift but nothing ever happened. That honor went to his co-workers. Most of the time, it happened during a holiday and people rushed through the store to get their holiday meals.

Every time he went to lunch, someone had a new story to tell the group. In a way, he looked forward to his breaks and lunchtime. The stories every department told him just brought so much amusement to their shifts. Nagisa had a list of nicknames for their customers. Those code names helped them from keeping the person they spoke about in obscurity. They almost didn't use them until they saw the pout on Nagisa's face. No one wanted to have Nagisa badger them on their departments over their usage.

Makoto pushed a large stocking cart through the back doors and wiped the sweat from his brow. He had gone through shifts between the produce and the main staff due to their shortage of people. Some went on vacation out of nowhere, others quit on them, and the rest called in sick. Since he needed the money, he volunteered on taking these hours. Despite the fact, he ran on little energy after extensive study sessions.

Most of his friends from university had taken into working in the store. After he commented on their lack of staff, they jumped at the chance due to their bad luck at finding jobs. He even managed to convince his boyfriend Haru to turn in an application. Nagisa and Momo were happy in the bakery due to the snacks they ate in secret. Rin and Nitori had the cafe, where they got free drinks. Rei and Gou for the florists department, they tended to the flowers and did gorgeous arrangements. Sousuke worked in the produce department and at times ate some fruit in secret. Haru settled in the fish department, happy on the fact his mackerel got a huge discount due to his job.

The downside of a new young workers was the fact that the older workers pushed more work onto them. Using the fact they were young to handle a heavy work load as an excuse. It made the shift go faster when they had something to do. Not that it stopped any of them from complaining off the clock. Momo had gotten reprimanded when he ranted over the manager sitting around doing nothing. The manager was in the other room and caught him red handed. Now, his manager had it in for him. He might change departments soon.

Makoto hoped Momo got transferred up front. They needed someone energetic to deal with the customers. Sure, he was sent to diffuse situations before but those tired him out. Momo never seemed to tire out no matter what he dealt with. Besides, he liked flirting with the girls so he had plenty of opportunities as a cashier.

He had tried convincing his friends to the main front but they refused. They all liked their positions and had short interactions with people. The front turned chaotic with a flick of a switch and they didn't want the added stress. Finals were stressful enough. Makoto already got along with the produce manager, he might have a leg up when he applied there in a permanent position.

Makoto greeted the ladies who kept on passing through the aisle. Giving them a refreshing smile as they returned the sentiment. He loved such peaceful mornings. During these times, all he saw were housewives or older people doing their shopping. Maybe a few young kids here and there but they didn't cause any ruckus.

He jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around, a young man waved at him and stopped right next to him. Makoto recognized him as someone from his class, they had interacted a few times through their assignments. Other than those talks, he had not spoken to him often. He always ran out of classes to hang out with his friends, make it to his job or go on a date with Haru.

"Hey Makoto."

Makoto smiled while he opened another box. "Hello, Hikaru. Did you need any help with something?"

"You got it!" Hikaru got close to Makoto, breaching his personal space. "Since I always miss you after class, I have a question to ask."

Makoto stopped shelving and held the can in his hands. "Sure..what is it? If it's for school, we can talk about it at university. Or is this about the study group Shinoda-san made in the library?"

"It's not about the study group. This won't take more than a minute." Hikaru had a flirtatious smile on his face when he asked. "May I have your number?" He inched closer to Makoto and placed a hand on the shelf. "All we ever do is talk about is class work and that's such a bore. We can get to know each other better this way."

Makoto shook his head and declined in a gentle matter. "No, thank you. I'm sorry but I don't really use my phone for talking." He hated lying to someone but he didn't like giving away his number to anyone. Even if this person was in one of his classes. "Anyway..I have to get back to work."

He might find someone to take his place and finish restocking the shelves for him. A young lady had clocked in earlier in the hour and might like getting away from the front. He just had to make a run for it when she came around.

Hikaru insisted as he blocked Makoto's way through the aisle. "C'mon, you can just get my phone number and call me instead. You don't even have to give me yours. Trust me, I'm not the type to call someone a lot of times." Taking out his phone, he already typed in Makoto's name. "But I insist, you can give me yours first."

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Why?" Hikaru inquired with a grin on his face. "C'mon don't be stingy. Ah let me guess your girlfriend will get mad?"

"I-I don't have a girlfriend." Makoto stuttered out while he moved the large stocking cart to the side. "I have to get back to work so-" He hurried on putting the cans on the shelf and for once wished it was busy.

Makoto panicked in coming up with more excuses. Nagisa never advised him about handling someone who turned the tables on them. Maybe he should had asked Gou, she always had some witty comeback for pushy guys. He didn't understand how this guy wouldn't accept a no and move on. When he heard girls complain in class over guys asking for their number, he didn't imagine they insisted to such an extent.

Peeking over his shoulder, Nitori caught his eye as he pushed a cart full of materials for the cafe. Giving him a pleading look, he hoped Nitori understood his meaning. He motioned the young man in front of him with the can in his hand. Nitori stood there for a few moments, nodding his head, he hurried along. When he was away from sight, Makoto realized Hikaru kept on talking.

"Stop being prideful and give me your number. I'm pretty sure you're gay." Hikaru put his hand on Makoto's forearm. "Or bi, I forgot who told me you had an interest in men. Trust me, we will have a fun time."

Makoto's eyes widened when he saw Haru almost running down the aisle. His apron almost falling off of his waist as he made sure to avoid a large display. He thought Nitori went to get Rin. Their department was closer to his location. The fish department was on the other side. He wondered how Haru managed to get away from his overbearing manager.

When he got closer, Haru slowed down. "Makoto," He came in between them and Hikaru took his hand back. "Your manager needs you in the back. Something about your vacation days." Turning to Makoto, he saw the immense relief permeating out of him. "I will finish stocking these shelves."

"T-Thank you, Haru." Makoto almost bolted from the area and went beyond the doors in the back.

Hikaru noticed his different garb and drawled. "What the hell? You are from the fish area."

"And?" Haru glared at him. "Leave Makoto _alone_, he is spoken for." Not telling him another word, he walked away from him.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw that he remained standing there. Haru stuck out his tongue and found amusement at his resentful glare. Waiting until the guy stalked out of the store, he resumed his strut. He went directly into the back and found Makoto gulping down some water. Sitting beside him, he patted his shoulder. Makoto snapped his head toward the right in fright.

"For a second there I thought it was Hikaru again...then again how would he get in here." Makoto sighed as he placed his water bottle on the floor, "How did you get out of your department? I know it's busy due to the big sale going on this week."

"Bathroom break."

"Ah.." Makoto held onto Haru's hands. "Thank you. Honestly, I should get a lot more assertive. I can't keep being so passive around people. My parents advised me not to seem _too_ nice on the job. They were right...people will walk all over me."

"Not at all. You can be assertive when you want to."

Makoto shook his head and didn't believe him. "There's no need to make me feel better. I know I'm a jellyfish."

"I have seen improvements, Makoto." Haru told him as he tightened his grip on his hands. "You can't force yourself to be someone you are not but you are trying." He scooted closer to Makoto. "Besides, you have all of us here."

Makoto nodded his head with a small smile. "Thank you again...how did Nitori get to you so fast? He had a cart full of stuff for the cafe and he couldn't had run that fast."

"He left the cart a few aisles away from the fish department." Haru answered as he leaned forward and kissed Makoto's cheek. "I should get going."

"Okay." Makoto kissed Haru's knuckles and got up along with him. "Well, it looks like I have to drop this class now. Too bad, I actually liked the professor."

Haru arched a brow. "We are in the last month of classes and close to finals. It's too late to drop it now."

Makoto hung his head and groaned. "That's right...why couldn't he tried the week before the deadline!"

Haru inquired "Will you be alright with him there?"

Makoto reassured him. "Yeah...I can easily avoid him. No one can talk when the professor does his lectures. And lucky for me the professor put us in assigned seats and he is far away from me."

"Good." Haru stated as Makoto let go of his hands. "Eat all of your mackerel."

"I will." Makoto kissed his cheek but ducked when someone walked through the doors.

"There you both are!" Gou exclaimed as he stomped toward them. "Both of your managers are looking for you. Makoto you go first!" She helped Makoto out of the doors and Makoto hurried to the aisle he had occupied.

"Your assistance wasn't needed."

"The hell it wasn't. You two are lucky I intercepted them and got them going in different directions before they caught you here. You should remember what happened when they caught Aiko and Jiro making out in the freezer." Gou arched a brow when she saw his disinterested expression. "You two seriously couldn't wait until _after_ work?"

Haru shrugged his shoulders. "It was on the cheek,"

The end.


End file.
